


Trinity Ascending

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mummy (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Lots of demigods, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: The Son of Thunder has been found. The Daughter of Chaos has woken. And The Daughter of Hippolyta looks out at the world once more.Or a patchwork of universes.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor woke with a start, sensing a dark presence in his bedroom within Avengers Tower. He sat up immediately, summoning Mjolnir to his hand. Before he could do anything else however, the lights flickered on revealing a very, very tall man with the head of a beast. Strangely, or at least, strangely for someone who *wasn't* a god, this sight actually made Thor relax. "Oh Set." He said, setting down Mjolnir. "You startled me." The god of chaos' lips twisted up in a smirk.  
  
"You ought to talk to Stark about his security." He growled. "It keeps mortals out just fine, but it poses no obstacles to a god. And need I remind you, Kali's still pissed about that monsoon." Thor winced.  
  
"I will take this under advisement." He said gravely. "Now then, what do you want? I was under the impression that my father had banned you from Midgard." Set shrugged unconcernedly.  
  
"I'm only here to talk to you for a bit." He said. "It's been over five thousand years, he can give me five minutes." Thor shifted in his bed.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked flatly, somewhat concerned. The Egyptian god of Chaos wanting to talk was unlikely to be a good thing. He wasn't likely to attack him, but after the recent struggles with Loki Thor was rather on edge at the idea of dealing with any of the tricksters. Set swallowed.  
  
"I need your help." He said briskly. "Due to my ban I've been only just learned that a daughter of Zeus has been living among men for close to a century." Thor blinked rapidly. This was news to him as well. "And since you also have a son..."  
  
"I have a son?" Thor spluttered in shock, staring at him in disbelief. Set sighed.  
  
"Yes yes, that gag from How It Should Have Ended was very amusing but this is not the ti..." He trailed off as Thor just stared at him, mouth agape. "Wait, you really didn't know?" He demanded. Thor shook his head.  
  
"No, that....that isn't possible..." He said quietly. "Wh...when did..." Set sighed.  
  
"The woman's name was Lily Evans." Thor blinked and looked at Set.  
  
"Lily? But...I ate blightweed every day that I was with her, specifically to avoid putting her in such a situation." He stammered. Set just shrugged.  
  
"Even blightweed isn't guaranteed one hundred percent of the time. Especially when the woman involved is an exceptionally powerful witch." He said bluntly. "But we're getting off topic. I didn't come here to tell you about your son. I only mentioned him because if Zeus gets to let his kid roam free, and you get to let *your* kid roam free, then it only seems fair that my daughter should be given the same opportunity." Thor blinked rapidly once more, jolted out of his shock.  
  
"Banishment isn't what it used to be." He said dryly. Set snorted.  
  
"She was born five thousand years ago, shortly before my banishment." He told Thor. "I was able to grant her certain gifts before I was forced to leave, but she was murdered soon afterward." Thor stared at him.  
  
"I was unaware that Anubis and Osiris were handing out resurrections." He said slowly, his mind still racing at the idea that he had a son.  
  
"One of my gifts prevented death from taking hold on her." Set said flatly. "As such she's been more or less hibernating for the intervening time. But now circumstances have forced me to wake her up lest her tomb be destroyed. I can guide and heal her for a time, but eventually your father will catch on and I'll be forced away once more. I'm asking you to keep an eye on her. Please." There was a long pause, and then Thor nodded. Twisted and malicious Set may be, but there was a strong ring of sincerity to his voice. And Thor was not one to let a child suffer, regardless of her parentage.  
  
"Of course." Set nodded his thanks and moved to leave. Before he could though, Thor had one last question. "My son. What's his name?" Set glanced over his shoulder as he melted into the shadows.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Six Minutes Later  
  
Thor walked out of the elevator and into Tony's lab. The shorter man looked up in surprise. Thor was no scientist after all, and while Asgard was so far more advanced than Midgard that he could understand most of what Tony and Bruce worked on, it wasn't one of his interests. Plus it was the middle of the night, and while Tony wasn't one hundred percent clear on Asgardian biology and how much sleep Thor actually needed, the blonde was usually in his rooms at this time. "What can I do for you big guy?" He asked, carefully setting down his blow torch. Thor cleared his throat, his eyes shifting around the lab and his hands twisting. If Tony didn't know better he'd have sworn that Thor was nervous.  
  
"I need you to locate someone for me." He said finally, still not meeting Tony's eyes. Tony frowned and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Well sure, but couldn't you just get that Heimdall guy to find whoever it is you're looking for?" He asked curiously. "I mean, the guy can see literally everything right?" Thor coughed awkwardly.  
  
"Heimdall is...rather busy at the moment. There are a great many threats stirring across the Nine Realms as of late, and as the first line of defense for Asgard he must watch them all. And this is a...personal matter." Tony blinked, then shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough." He said, walking over to the nearest computer and sitting down in front of it. "Who'm I lookin' for?" Thor took a deep breath.  
  
"A young man named Harry Potter. He should be around the age of twelve now, and a British citizen. Son of Lily Potter, maiden name Evans." Tony nodded and set to work. It took him a minute or two, during which time Thor paced nervously.  
  
"Alright I found him...I think." Tony said slowly. "It's weird, the kid has literally *no* social media presence. And all records of him in the school system stop right after he turned 11. As far as I can tell he hasn't been to a doctor in that time either. But there's plenty of footage of him from street cameras and stuff so...he's alive." Thor let out a sigh of relief and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Thank you Tony. Could you tell me where he most likely is now?"  
  
"Looks like...Number Four, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey." Tony said after consulting the computer for a moment. He paused, then turned in his chair to look at Thor. "You mind telling me what this is about? I don't want to pry, but you seem pretty stressed." Thor took a deep breath, then gestured at the screen.  
  
"That boy is my son." Tony's eyes widened comically.  
  
"WHAT?" Thor took a deep breath, massaging his temples, and sat down on a work table. It creaked ominously, and Tony winced, but he didn't say anything. Even he knew that now was not the right time.  
  
"A little over a decade ago I spent a great deal of time in Britain. Unlike my time in New Mexico it was voluntary and...significantly more discrete. This is due in large part to the fact that I mainly spent my time among the wizarding community." Tony blinked rapidly and had to fiercely bite his tongue from demanding more information because NOW WAS NOT THE TIME but wizarding community? WHAT? "I made friends there." Thor continued, seemingly oblivious to his friend's consternation. "I fell in love there. Her name was Lily and she was..." He shook his head. "Fiercely kind is the best way I can describe her. She was deeply intelligent, with a passion to learn everything that she could. I never once saw her allow an injustice to pass unanswered. Once she had decided that you were her friend, that was it." Thor let out a long sigh. "And she was beautiful. By the nine realms she was beautiful! With hair as fiery as her personality and eyes of the most piercing green." He sighed once more. "I courted her. I couldn't resist. I courted her and I made love to her." Tony's head shot up and he stared at Thor intently.  
  
"You had a kid with her, and you're just checking in on him now?" He demanded shortly. He wasn't going to pass judgment on Thor for having a thing for Lily or for acting on it. By the sound of it his relationship with this Lily might actually have warranted being called an honest to god relationship. Thor certainly seemed more capable of remembering Lily than Tony was of remembering the important details of ninety five percent of the women and men who'd passed through his bed. So that he was fine with. But getting her pregnant and not sticking around? That...that was not okay. Tony had gotten a vasectomy young, and he still had insisted on using condoms in the pre Iron Man, pre committing wholesale to Pepper days because he didn't want kids. He just didn't. But if something had gone wrong, because nothing related to birth control was ever one hundred percent perfect, he would have taken care of the kid, or at least seen to their wellbeing. Regardless of what degree of involvement the mother(s) or the children wanted, he would have made damn sure that they were taken care of. Thor not doing any of that...that pushed his button. Thor shook his head slowly, but there was a distinct look of shame on his face, one that made Tony soften, just a bit.  
  
"On Asgard there is an herb known as blightweed. It's the only thing known to be an effective method of birth control among gods. Short of surgery of course, but as the heir to the throne that wasn't an option for me. Chewing a leaf for the prescribed amount of time is supposed to render a male sterile for a week. I chewed twice the standard amount to make certain that nothing would happen." He gave Tony a sad look. "Even in the selfish and carefree state I used to live in, I never intended to leave a woman with my child uncared for. I'm not Zeus or Poseidon." Tony blinked, and his curiosity finally bubbled over.  
  
"The Greek gods exist too?" He asked. Thor shrugged.  
  
"They did. They had a civil war shortly before the collapse of the Roman Empire in which all but Ares was killed. Though it appears that Zeus managed to have a daughter before dying because of course he did." Tony shook his head.  
  
"Okay, gotcha. Sorry, I had to ask. I have lots of questions, but the rest can wait." He took a deep breath and looked at Thor. "So, what's your plan?  You've got a son, now what?" Thor took a deep, shaky breath and stared at the lab floor, studying it intently.  
  
"I go to the address that you gave me. I apologize profusely to both Lily and Harry and beg for forgiveness. And then...then it's up to them where things go from there." Tony paused, then looked at the screen behind him with a frown.  
  
"Uhm, it, uhm...it doesn't look like Lily's raising him Thor." Thor looked up sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why, Lily seems to have dropped off the map around the time *she* turned seventeen, not even street camera footage..." He trailed off as something occurred to him. "So, I know things are probably different in Asgard but..." Thor cut him off, realizing where this was going.  
  
"Lily was eighteen when we courted. And in the wizarding community witches and wizards come of age when they're seventeen." Tony let out a small sigh of relief and nodded.  
  
"Just wanted to check. But yeah, it looks like the kid's being raised by her sister." Thor stared at him in shock and a small amount of horror.  
  
"Petunia?" Tony double checked the information and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's the name." He looked at Thor. "Look, it's not that uncommon for single parents to give their kids up for adoption. This sister has a kid your son's age, maybe she wanted to give him his best chance, with someone who already had some experience but whom she could keep in easy contact with?" Thor shook his head and stood up quickly, pushing the table backwards with the force of his rising.  
  
"No. Unless Petunia has changed drastically in the past decade, she is...Lily would never leave her son with her." He said shortly. "Something is very wrong." He turned and left quickly, JARVIS speeding up the elevators for him, having monitored the conversation.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Thor was halfway across the Atlantic when a rainbow aura enveloped him. "No! No no no!" Thor raged as the Bifrost brought him back to Asgard. He glared at Heimdall the minute he regained his footing. "Heimdall! Send me back to Midgard!" He demanded. The sentinel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think I brought you here for my own amusement my prince?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I don't care why you brought me back! Unless an army of Celestials has arrived to conquer Asgard, there is nothing here that is more important than what I was about to do!" Heimdall took a deep breath.  
  
"Your son is fine Prince Thor." Thor's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but Heimdall continued. "It is my sworn duty to watch over all the members of the royal family of Asgard. ALL of them. I detect no immediate threat to the young prince. If I should see one arise, rest assured that I will alert you." Thor let out a long huff, but Heimdall's demeanor had a way of putting even his temper on hold.  
  
"Why am I here?" He said finally, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"You are here, my son, because I asked Heimdall to bring you here." Thor turned around to find his father standing behind him, a sad look on his face. Odin gestured. "Walk with me." Thor frowned but did as he was beckoned. They left Heimdall's station and walked along the bridge in silence for a few moments before either spoke. "So, you've learned that you have a son." Odin said finally.  
  
"You knew?" Thor demanded. "You knew and you never said?" Odin sighed.  
  
"There were...complications. And in the scheme of things, you have not left him alone for very long." Thor stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"In the scheme of things? That's your reason? Whatever happened to the lectures you and mother gave me to *not* be like the Greeks?" He demanded angrily. Odin sighed once more.  
  
"What do you know about your son's living arrangements?" He asked finally. Thor blinked, surprised at the question. But, knowing that his father was not one for non-sequiturs, he decided to see where this was going.  
  
"I know that he is being raised by Lily's sister Petunia." He said slowly. "That is one of the reasons I was traveling so quickly. I met her once, and I heard Lily's stories. They...have not given me a favorable opinion of her." Odin nodded.  
  
"I did not tell you for fear of what you might do." He said. "Lily made you a better person, much like Jane has," He explained in response to Thor's quizzical look. "But you were rash back then, far more than you are now. And with power like yours..." He sighed and shook his head. "I was afraid of what might happen if I told you, of what you might do in your rage." Odin looked Thor squarely in the eye. "Lily is dead my son." Thor stared at him, wide eyed, and slowly sank down onto the ground, mouth working.  
  
"I...I suspected." He said weakly. "Ever since Tony told me that Harry was living with Petunia. But I'd hoped..." he shook his head numbly. "I don't know if I can say that I loved Lily." He admitted shamefully. "I didn't try to visit her once in the past decade after we broke up... but to know that she's dead..." He looked up at his father. "Are you certain?" Odin nodded somberly.  
  
"Very. She was murdered." That sparked something in Thor, quite literally as Power crackled in his eyes.  
  
"By who?" He growled.  
  
"Do you remember hearing about the Death Eaters?" Odin asked carefully. "The magical terrorists in Wizarding Britain?"  
  
"Of course." Thor replied quickly. "They were hard to ignore." His face twisted. "Who killed her? Which one of them did so? And do they still live?"  
  
"The leader of that particular rabble, one Voldemort, did the deed. And in a matter of speaking yes, though he is a mere wraith at the moment." Thor nodded slowly.  
  
"I see. And the others? James, Remus, Sirius and Peter? Are they dead as well?" He had not been as close to the four young men as he had been with Lily, but he had considered them friends during his time on Midgard, and he liked to think that they had thought of him as a friend as well. Odin let out another heavy sigh.  
  
"James and Peter are." He told Thor. "In the same day as Lily in fact. After you left James courted Lily, and eventually married her." Thor nodded, his mind finally making the connection to his son's surname. If nothing else he was glad to know that Lily had been taken care of, that she had not been left to raise a child alone, though it did little to ease his guilt. "As for the others, Sirius has been imprisoned and while Remus yet lives, his condition as a werewolf meant that the Wizarding Ministry forbade him from caring for Harry." Thor let out a growl and stood up.  
  
"Is there anything else you should tell me?" He asked quietly, his mind racing.  
  
"Your son...has not been well cared for." Odin told him, his face tight. "He is functional and reasonably healthy, but it would be a lie to say that his childhood has been a positive experience." Thor growled, lightning sparking in the sky of Asgard. Odin put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Go. Meet your son. Do justice to those who should have cared for him. But contain your temper. Do not kill them. If nothing else, your son will not thank you for it." Thor nodded curtly and turned, heading back to the Bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Thank you for reading everybody! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Now, a few things never to be addressed. Firstly, the timeline. This story begins after Avengers 1, but before Age of Ultron. All the MCU movies that took place before Avengers 1 are canon in this universe. However, I am writing Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 out, as I believe that the Mandarin, and Malekith deserve better. Christopher Eccleston and Ben Kingsley do too for that matter. Also I just really dislike Iron Man 3. That being said, Ant Man still happens, more or less in the same way, and the facts of Winter Soldier (particularly the fact that HYDRA is hiding in SHIELD) are still the same, though the events will differ. I have not decided how much of the DCEU will be imported. Wonder Woman will obviously be. Man of Steel and Batman V Superman will not. Still on the fence about Suicide Squad. How much of Universal's Dark Universe past the Mummy(2017) will be used is up in the air, just depending on how much I like those movies.
> 
> Also, unlike in the MCU Thor and the other denizens of Asgard *are* supernatural beings through and through, like they are in the comics. Partly because I like it better, and partly because that was the nature of the gods in Wonder Woman and presumably the Dark Universe, and it didn't seem right to have the Greek and Egyptian gods be gods but the Asgardians be advanced aliens.
> 
> Now, onto certain issues with the story. Why does Set speak of Zeus as though he were still alive? Simply put, Set was banished a few thousand years before the Greek gods were killed and just doesn't know that Zeus is dead. Yes, Odin thinks that Peter Pettigrew is dead. Even Odin and Heimdall miss things. Moreover, they were not watching the actions of the Marauders, sans James, very closely as their only real interest was in making sure Harry didn't die. As for why they didn't intervene on that Halloween night? Thor and Loki were off having adventures and Heimdall was more focused on them since Harry *should* have been perfectly safe. Why didn't Thor ask why Sirius is in prison? He's a little preoccupied at the moment, and his main concern is Harry. Also, we were rather getting bogged down in exposition and, frankly, if you're reading this story the backstory probably wasn't news to you. Rest assured that the issue of Sirius and Peter will be resolved in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes widened and he sat straight up on the garden bench as the sound of thunder filled the air and a column of rainbow aura filled the air. It disappeared a moment later, leaving him a sight almost as unusual. Thor stood in front of him. The AVENGER Thor. The GOD OF THUNDER Thor. A small part of him noted that there was an odd runic pattern literally burned into the previously perfect lawn under Thor's feet and took a certain degree of glee at this fact. (A second, smaller part of him absently noted a pair of large green eyes disappear from the hedges with a small pop, though this was dismissed as his eyes playing tricks on him. They were, after all, still watering from that light show.) Mostly though, his attention was drawn by the man in front of him.  
  
Thor was instantly recognizable of course, what with his long hair and short beard, and of course his hammer, though curiously he was dressed in Muggle clothing. Harry supposed that this made sense, if nothing else he doubted that metal armor was very comfortable as casual wear, but it was still strange to see the GOD OF THUNDER in jeans and a red flannel. Thor cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "This is Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, yes?" He asked Harry. "I haven't landed in the wrong yard, have I?" Harry nodded dumbly for a few seconds before finding his voice.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." He said, trying to process the fact that Thor had arrived here one hundred percent intentionally, that this wasn't an amazing accident. Thor nodded quickly, shifting on his feet, one hand drumming anxiously on the head of his hammer.  
  
"And..." He took a deep breath, then focused his gaze on Harry. It was a rather warm and kind gaze, tinged with...fear? "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry's jaw dropped. He'd known, on some level, that this visit had something to do with him (well he'd suspected at least) if only because he couldn't possibly imagine what any of the Dursleys could have done to warrant THOR'S attention, but it was one thing to suspect something and another thing entirely to have it confirmed.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." He managed to squeak upon finally regaining his composure. Thor nodded briskly and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything further the back door slammed open. Due to his stature it was hard for Harry to see past Thor, but he could vaguely make out Uncle Vernon behind the blonde man.  
  
"What the blazes is going on out here?" Vernon demanded. Rather than answer him, Thor waved his hand and the door was slammed shut by a gust of wind just as violently as it had been opened. And, judging by the way the doorknob jiggled but the door remained closed, he'd done something to keep it that way. Without a wand. Thor clenched his jaw and shook his head briefly before refocusing on Harry.  
  
"May I sit?" He asked cautiously, gesturing at the bench. Harry nodded quickly and scooted to the side, making room. Thor smiled briefly before sitting down gingerly next to him. "So..." he said, his voice reeking of awkwardness. "I'm Thor Odinson." Harry blinked. "But of course you already knew that." There was a pause. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, and why I know your name." Harry nodded.  
  
"Just a bit, yeah." He said with a slight smile, which Thor returned before it vanished just as quickly.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out with it. I'm your father." Harry stared at him in shock.  
  
"I...you...what?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm very old Harry. Not by the standards of my people, but by the standards of Midgard I am very old indeed. I have have visited this planet many times." He sighed. "One of those times was thirteen years ago. I was bored of Asgard and the realms closest to it. But I had not been to Midgard in close to a century. So I came down and spent quite some time among the Wizarding community here in Britain. It was during this time that I met your mother, Lily. We courted, we were happy, but, eventually, we broke up." He shook his head bitterly. "I left in a hurry, upset and offended, and I did not look back." Thor wasn't looking at Harry anymore, instead staring intently at the lawn. "I did not know that she was pregnant when I left. If I had, I swear to you that I would NEVER have left you alone. But I didn't know. And now that I do, and I'm here, all I can do is beg your forgiveness." Harry sat in silence, processing this information. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. He *couldn't* be the son of Thor. It was one thing to accept that he was a wizard, but he'd grown up *knowing* that he was an orphan, that his parents were dead. And it wasn't as if he'd ever called down lightning any of the times he'd been in danger. Unlike when Hagrid had arrived with similarly startling news, there was no evidence that Harry could look back on to make sense of this.  
  
But...why would Thor lie? He was fairly certain that this was Thor after all. The Twins would not play such a cruel prank on him, and while he had no doubt that Draco would be *willing* to, they couldn't use magic outside of school. As he struggled to come to grips with all of this information, something occurred to him, and he stared at Thor, anger starting to bubble up. But not at being left alone for all this time. At least, not that specifically. "Where were you when my parents died?" He demanded. "Okay, you broke up with mum. Fine. But you were on Earth when Voldemort was alive! Why didn't you kill him? He was evil! You fight evil!" Thor gave a deeply bitter sigh.  
  
"That was why your mother and I broke up actually." He admitted. "She was never one to sit back and let others fight Lily. And she would not accept that I could not fight alongside her. For my father, the king of Asgard Odin, declared that humanity was to make their own way. That we were not to interfere in the affairs of mortals any longer. Visits and interactions were permitted, but only so long as they were discrete. Fighting alongside them, as we once had, was expressly forbidden." He sighed once more. "I have disobeyed my father many times, before and since. But I have never regretted obeying him so fiercely as I do now." Harry looked at him with a frown, but as he did so he registered the look of sorrow on Thor's face, the defeated slump of his posture, the sadness in his voice, and realized that he was entirely sincere. A less kind person would have ignored this in favor of their own pain. Or perhaps they would have taken advantage of it. But Harry was neither cruel nor selfish.  
  
"I forgive you." He said softly. "I..." he trailed off, unable to quite find the words necessary. "I forgive you." Thor gave him a weak smile, some of the pain leaving his countenance as he heard Harry's simple words. There was a moment of silence as father and son sat beside each other, reunited at last. Finally however, Harry broke it. "What happens now?"  
  
"Well, that's entirely up to you." Thor said gently. "You're attending Hogwarts I assume?" Harry nodded. "That means we have what, two months before the new term starts?" Harry nodded again. "Well then, we have two options as I see it. The first is that you can stay here, and I will visit you every day, barring any alien invasions or similar global catastrophes. Or, I could leave for five minutes, obtain transportation from Tony, and you could move in with me to Avengers' Tower for the holidays." Harry's eyes widened. He'd been so caught up in the revelation that Thor (THOR) was his father that the possibility of getting away from the Dursleys hadn't even registered. But now that it had.  
  
"Move in with you!" He said quickly. "Please? Please please please?" Thor blinked, then laughed and tousled Harry's messy red hair.  
  
"Well, far be it to deny such a fervent request from my son. I do have twelve years of birthdays to make up for if nothing else." He paused and looked at Harry, then at the Dursley house. "Though I must ask...I met Petunia once. She did not leave a favorable impression. How has she treated you?" Harry opened his mouth, closed it, paused, then opened it again.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Clint looked up from where he was perched on an outcropping of Avengers Tower, doing a crossword puzzle, as Thor landed on the pad. "Hey Thor!" He called down. "Where you been? Fury wants to know if you know anything about an extremely localized thunder storm in the UK." Thor gave him a look.  
  
"Come inside please Clint. I have something I need to tell you and the others." Clint blinked at Thor's tone but nodded and quickly tied a rope around the support, rappelling down as Thor entered the den. As he did so Natasha looked up from her tablet.  
  
"Thor?" She asked carefully. "Do you happen to know why a tower made of blood red sandstone in the shape of a jackal's head has appeared in Iraq?" Thor sighed.  
  
"Set was never one for subtlety." He said simply. Natasha frowned, but Thor waved a hand. "It should be harmless, so long as nobody attempts to attack it." He assured her as Clint walked in and closed the door that led to the pad. "I will explain what I suspect it to be in time, but there are other issues that must be addressed first." The two spies looked at each other, having a nonverbal conversation that ended when Clint shrugged, and both followed Thor to the sectional, Natasha lounging on the chaise while Clint perched himself on the back next to her. As they settled in and Thor began to pace, the elevator dinged and Tony ushered a concerned looking Steve and Bruce out.  
  
"Is everything okay Thor?" Steve asked as the remaining three sat down. Thor took a deep breath and shook his head.  
  
"No, it is very much not okay my friend." He said with a sigh. "As Tony already knows, because I enlisted his aid last night, I have just discovered that I have a son." There was a moment of stunned silence. Clint's jaw dropped, Bruce's eyes grew huge, Steve was blinking rapidly, and Natasha had gone stiff. "I did not know that he existed before last night, or I would have acted sooner." Thor said swiftly, his hands twisting anxiously. "That is where I have been this morning, speaking to him. We talked at length. He wishes to come and live here, to be with me." He paused, and looked at Tony. "I'm sorry, I suppose I should have checked with you first, given that this is your tower Tony..." he began, but the shorter man just waved him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it big guy. I'm not exactly hurting for space. Me casa es su casa." He paused, then asked carefully, "You find out what happened to the mom?" Thor's face turned stormy for a moment.  
  
"She was murdered some eleven years ago." He said shortly. "Harry, my son," he added quickly, realizing that he hadn't named the boy to the others besides Tony yet "was raised by his aunt and uncle who were...less than acceptable guardians." Clint made an understanding noise.  
  
"Hence the rainstorm?" Thor nodded shortly.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"You said you didn't know that...Harry existed until last night." Bruce said slowly. "How'd you find out?" The others all looked at Thor curiously.  
  
"Set paid a visit to my room last night." He explained. Tony made a strangled noise but managed to refrain from making any sexual jokes, which Thor decided to count as a victory. "He wanted to ask a favor," another strangled noise from Tony "with regards to his daughter." That proved to be too much for Tony, and he opened his mouth, only for Natasha to jab him in the ribs and Steve to give him a stern look. "Which leads me to the two favors I must ask of you." Thor continued, valiantly ignoring Tony. "Set asked me to take care of his daughter for him." Natasha arched an eyebrow at that, so Thor continued. "Set, as you may or may not know, is the Egyptian god of Chaos. As such he has fallen out of favor with my father, who is the strongest of all the Pantheon elders, and has been banished from Earth. He took a great risk visiting me last night. And so, if it is acceptable to you, I wish to honor my promise and take her in in addition to my son." There was a long moment of silence as the others processed this.  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Natasha asked bluntly, cutting to the heart of the matter.  
  
"I do not know." Thor replied frankly. "I have never met her. According to Set, she has been hibernating for the last five thousand years after an attempt on her life." Tony blinked rapidly, his scientific mind raving at the idea of getting to talk to a literal ancient Egyptian. "That tower you mentioned?" Thor directed at Natasha. "I suspect it to be a fortress and a beacon, created by Set to protect his daughter and ensure that we could locate her. As such, I was hoping that we could perhaps split into two groups to bring these two children home."  
  
"Couldn't you just fly your son here?" Tony asked. "Or use the rainbow tube thing?" Thor shook his head.  
  
"My son has a pet and belongings that would be too cumbersome to carry at the same time as him. Moreover, I would not like to risk carrying a twelve year old child across the Atlantic. And the Bifrost cannot send us from one part of Midgard to another. It requires a stopover in Asgard, and I do not wish to overwhelm my son." Tony nodded acceptance of this point, so Thor continued. "Tony, Bruce, I would like you to accompany me to retrieve Harry." Bruce looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why me?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I have two reasons. One, Set's daughter is located in Iraq. Given what I gather the situation is like in that area, it does not seem like an ideal place for you to visit, particularly as I do not know her temperament and how she will react to visitors." Bruce nodded in acceptance. "And more personally, I will need your calming influence my friend, if I am to meet with Harry's erstwhile guardians once more and not do serious harm to their persons."  
  
"What about me?" Tony asked with a grin. Thor clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You my friend, know how to fly a quinjet." He said wryly. That got a bark of laughter from Clint and a pout from Tony.  
  
"And you want us to go get this daughter of Set?" Steve asked. Thor nodded.  
  
"Between you and Natasha I have no doubt in your ability to handle whatever this young woman's temperament may be. And Clint is our best pilot, which given the active war zone nature of the region will be quite helpful." The trio nodded their acceptance. Thor looked at them all with a warm smile. "Thank you. I could not ask for better friends than you."  
  
"Well, what are waiting for?" Tony asked briskly, clapping his hands to ward off 'the feelings'. "Let's go! I wanna meet mini Thor and the living Mummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Thank you for reading everybody! I really appreciate it!
> 
> So, yeah. Next chapter will feature bringing Harry and Ahmanet to the Tower. It might also feature Thor meeting with Diana, but I'm not positive about that. This chapter was supposed to feature the introduction of Ahmanet to the story and Harry arriving at the Tower, but things got away from me and ran over long. By my standards at least.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that I described Harry as having red hair, not black. Simply put, given that Harry isn't James' biological son (tough he still cared for Harry very much) I decided it wouldn't make sense for Harry to so closely resemble him. So I gave him Lily's hair color in addition to her eyes.
> 
> Please review, and let me know if you have questions or concerns!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony let out a low whistle as he set the quinjet carefully down on the asphalt outside the Dursley house. A thick, dark, heavy cloud hung over the house, and only that house. From it poured a seemingly endless torrent of rain in sheets so thick that even from the street Tony could barely see the house, and couldn't make out anything through the windows. "You don't do things by halves, do you big guy?" He asked as he got up from the pilot's chair.  
  
"They made him sleep in a broom closet until he was eleven." Thor growled as he stared out the windshield at the house. "He's been cooking and cleaning for them since he was old enough to hold a rag or see over the stove. They deny him food as a punishment, often for days at a time. They allow his aunt's dog to chase and attack him, and their son to do the same. I consider the fact that their house still stands an act of restraint on my part." Tony stared at him, then shook his head.  
  
"Jesus. What kind of boarding school lets a kid return to a place like that?" He demanded. Thor sighed.  
  
"My son did not think to tell the faculty. He felt that given the fact that no adult ever laid hands on him, his situation was not so bad. Also, I suspect that he didn't wish to give those who would bully him ammunition."  
  
"That sounds like a twelve year old." Bruce agreed as he finished undoing his seat belts and walked over to the others. "I assume you'll be having words with his teachers?" Thor nodded curtly.  
  
"Indeed I will." He said before turning and heading briskly towards the ramp, followed by Bruce and Tony. "But that is a task for another day. Today I simply wish to get my son from here."  
  
The Dursleys were, needless to say, unhappy to see Thor and company. "Oi!" Vernon snapped, stomping forward and, in a fit of astounding bravery, jabbing Thor in the chest with a finger. "What have you done to the weather?" He demanded. "Do you have any idea what damage you're doing to our house and yard?"  
  
"I imagine it's doing quite a bit of damage to your lawn and shrubbery." Thor replied. "As for your house, I have enchanted the rain to ensure that it does not erode your foundations, nor will it impact the homes of your neighbors. From what my son has told me, you value the appearance of normalcy above all else. Good luck accomplishing that with a perpetual storm surrounding your home." He smirked and headed for the stairs, leaving Vernon gaping as Tony and Bruce waited by the door.  
  
Bruce looked around the house critically. "You know, is it just me or does this house look more like one of SHIELD's safe houses than an actual family home?" He asked musingly. Tony paused, then gave the place a second look.  
  
"Oh wow. You're right, this place is *too* clean. Like, surgical theater room clean. Actually, I'm pretty sure that the lab I installed my second arc reactor in was dirtier than this. I mean, the first one got put in in an even dirtier place, but that was a cave, so that's a given." He frowned and arched an eyebrow at Vernon. "What's your secret walrus man? Black magic, brownies, miniature robots?" Vernon spluttered indignantly.  
  
"B...black magic? Brownies? What sort of man do you take me for?" He demanded. Tony shrugged.  
  
"Based on what Thor told us his kid said? An asshole." Vernon started to turn purple. "I mean seriously, keeping him in the broom cupboard when you've got two extra bedrooms? Really?"  
  
"If nothing else he's your nephew." Bruce said softly. "Isn't blood supposed to be thicker than water?"  
  
"We didn't ask for that burden!" Vernon roared. "He was dropped off on our doorstep one night. Nobody asked us if we wanted him! If we were willing! I'm a normal man sir! I've worked for everything with my own two hands! And I will not be insulted like this in my own home!" Tony looked at Bruce, ignoring Vernon.  
  
"Left him on the doorstep in the middle of the night? Didn't Thor say that the kid's mom got killed on Halloween?" Bruce nodded and Tony scowled, running a hand through his hair. "Someone left a one year old outside all night, in October/November, in Britain? That...wow, what the hell? They're lucky the kid didn't die of pneumonia." Bruce pursed his lips and nodded again. "Someone's got some explaining to do." Tony muttered as Thor walked down just then with Harry. Harry carried a small satchel and a snowy owl in a cage. Thor, on the other hand, was empty handed and looked rather angry. He pushed past a still purple Vernon and bent down in front of the padlocked cupboard. Reaching out, he tore off the padlock as if it were tissue paper, tossing it aside, before pulling out a trunk and a large cauldron. He hefted them both up, letting them rest on his shoulders, and brushed past Vernon once more before smiling down at Harry.  
  
"Come along Harry." He said gently. Harry nodded and quickly followed his father, only giving his uncle a quick glance before walking out the door, Bruce and Tony close behind. The rain briefly parted, giving the four a clear path back to the quinjet before closing up again. Tony let out a low, appreciative whistle.  
  
"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to weather manipulation on such a precise scale." He said before grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it warmly. "Tony Stark kid, good to meet you. Welcome to the family." Harry just stared at him, wide eyed and his mouth open. Tony coughed awkwardly. "Right. Well I'd better get this bird in the air, we're blocking traffic." He said briskly, ignoring Bruce as the other man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's not so good with...emotions." Bruce told Harry as they sat down before holding out his hand. "I'm Bruce by the way. Bruce Banner." Harry tentatively shook his hand. Things were happening rather fast, and he was having difficulty processing it all. Bruce, understanding this, didn't push him, simply shooting the young boy a quick smile and leaning back in his seat. Thor stepped briefly away to speak to Tony.  
  
"Any word from the others yet?" He asked softly. Tony shook his head.  
  
"Nothing so far. GPS says they're still on route." He paused, glancing over his shoulder briefly at Harry before looking back at Thor. "So, uhm, it's been a while since I've been around kids but...I don't think that he's supposed to be that skinny." He said slowly. "And given what you said about the dog and his cousin I'm thinking it would be better to get him to a doctor sooner rather than later. Think he'd be okay with Helen giving him a check up?" Thor frowned.  
  
"I will ask." He said finally after some consideration. "And Tony? Thank you. You are a good friend, and a good man." He patted Tony on the shoulder and sat down next to his son.  
\-------------------------------------  
Thirty Five Minutes Later  
  
Clint cocked his head to the side as he lowered the quinjet down what he felt was a reasonably safe distance from the tower/head, triple checking to make sure that all of the weapons systems were down. Unsafe Iraq might be, but the quinjet had more than decent armor, and between a protective father who happened to be a god and insurgents, he'd rather handle the latter. Still... "Nat?" He called back over his shoulder. "You told Fury what was going on, right?" Nat looked up from where she'd been inspecting her 'widow bites'.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"It looks like someone already beat us here." He said, gesturing at a quinjet parked far closer to the tower than them. Steve sighed.  
  
"At least their jet is intact." He said, sounding rather exasperated at this development. "That's a good sign, right?" Natasha shrugged.  
  
"Depends on what kind of defenses Set put up. They might only target organic material." She pointed out. "Though I don't think this was Fury." Steve looked at her, and she half shrugged. "Fury's paranoid, but he trusts us reasonably well. And as he demonstrated when he let Thor take the Tesseract, he's not one to needlessly challenge gods. He wouldn't try to send a team to investigate something like this, something that wasn't an immediate and active threat, not when he knew we were on the way and he doesn't know what the thing's capabilities are." Steve mulled it over, then nodded.  
  
"Fair enough. But if it's not SHIELD, who else has a quinjet?" Clint shrugged as he stood up from the pilot's seat, now that he was reasonably sure they weren't about to come under fire in the next two minutes.  
  
"World Security Council." He pointed out. "This seems like their kind of move. Maybe the Russians. Either way, we'll find out when we get in." He said, heading for the ramp. Natasha frowned.  
  
"Uhm, Clint?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, gesturing at the bow and quiver still racked on the wall of the quinjet. Clint just snorted.  
  
"Right, like I'm going to walk heavily armed into something a *god* built to protect his baby girl." He said, rolling his eyes. "Look, Steve's shield will probably fly, and maybe your bites will since they look like bracelets, but nobody has ever mistaken bringing a bow somewhere as a peaceful gesture." Natasha frowned, looking at Clint intently, then nodded, removing her bites and a variety of knives that Steve hadn't realized she even had on her person. He shot her another quizzical look, and she shrugged again.  
  
"I've learned to trust Clint's judgment when it comes to how parental instincts work." She said simply, stowing her weapons in her personal compartment. Steve looked at them both, then sighed and took his shield off his back and set it down as well.  
  
"Alright, lets go." He said, not sounding thrilled at entering unarmed but accepting the spies' point.  
  
The walk from the quinjet to the jackal head tower was uneventful, though all three Avengers noticed an abundance of scorch marks and dropped weaponry. "Either that quinjet has Destroyer tech on it, or that is some impressive defenses." Clint said, his eyes scanning the tower. "You guys even see a scratch in that thing?" Steve paused, scanning it, the shook his head.  
  
"Doesn't look like it. Either whoever left these weapons didn't manage to get a shot off, or that's not just painted sandstone." He said. Natasha hummed.  
  
"I bet SHIELD would love a sample of this stuff..."  
  
"Please don't go trying to chisel some off of that thing Nat." Clint pleaded. "Or at least let me get far enough away to not be considered a threat."  
  
"I'm not an idiot Clint." Natasha huffed. "It was just an observation." Steve gave Clint a concerned look.  
  
"Are you alright Clint? You seem a little on edge." Clint sighed.  
  
"I've seen a lot of shit Steve. A LOT. I've fought big foot, robots, aliens, werewolves...you name it. But the last time I took on a god when he hadn't been worn down by the Hulk first? Didn't go so well. So yeah, I'm a little nervous." Steve nodded grimly. He remembered his own bout with Loki all too well.  
  
"Fair point." He said as they came up to the doors, which were large, ornately carved and, of course, tightly shut. Steve looked around for some sign of a door knob or other typical method of opening a door, but found nothing.  
  
"Any ideas?" Natasha asked. Steve hesitated, then knocked politely on the stone. Almost immediately a small portion of the doors, just large enough for Steve to squeeze through, opened up.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Clint muttered. Steve shrugged and stepped through, the other two close behind.  
  
The room they entered was nothing short of palatial. Murals of gold and precious stones adorned every wall, pillars of marble stretched up to the ceiling, sheer silk curtains closed off every doorway, and in the center of it all was a large pond, lilies floating serenely on the surface. In direct contrast to the beauty of the room however, were the six corpses strewn around. Natasha bent down, examining one of them. "Judging by the knife, the gun, and the clothes, definitely insurgent." She reported.  
  
"How the hell did they get in here?" Clint demanded. "They knock too?" Steve nodded at the doorway directly across from the main one, through which he could make out two figures sitting at a table.  
  
"Lets go ask."  
  
What they found was not precisely what they'd expected. Admittedly it couldn't be said exactly what they'd been expecting. But all things considered, all three could confidently say that they *hadn't* expected to find a young woman with skin that was pale to an almost ludicrous degree lounging regally (if one could do such a thing) and staring intently at an older blonde woman as said older blonde woman explained the intricacies of English grammar. Natasha blinked once, then arched an eyebrow. "I should have guessed. The quinjet outside is yours I assume Lorraine?" The blonde pursed her lips.  
  
"Agent 10 please, I'm on the clock." She said briskly in a British accent of some kind, though Steve couldn't place the exact region. Natasha snorted.  
  
"You here investigating for the Council, Fury, or Pierce?" She asked. Lorraine smirked.  
  
"Who says it can only be one of them?" The young woman was following the exchange with interest, and Steve was startled to see that she had double irises in each eye. Now that he was only a few feet from her he could also make out tattoos curving up and down her body and face, which resembled hieroglyphs but weren't quite either.  
  
"You're Set's daughter I presume?" He asked when her eyes briefly passed over him. She paused, examining him intently, then nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am Princess Ahmanet. Once the heir to the throne of Egypt, though my divine father tells me that it would be unwise to seek my throne at present." Clint snorted, and Ahmanet's eyes whipped to lock onto him. Clint held up his hands.  
  
"Sorry, sorry your highness." He said quickly. "That was just a bit of an understatement. The current leadership of Egypt is...let's just say they're anti polytheism at the moment." Ahmanet stared at him in silence, then nodded curtly.  
  
"That was the impression I was given, yes." She said simply. "My divine father gave me the...basics, and Agent 10 has been quite helpful in giving me a more thorough understanding."  
  
"You mind telling me what happened to those men in the foyer?" Natasha asked bluntly. Ahmanet cocked her head to the side, seemingly confused.  
  
"The entrance hall dear." Lorraine said gently. Ahmanet nodded her understanding and...blushed.  
  
"I needed to regain my strength." She said, her eyes moving from one Avenger to another. "The past millennia left me in a...weakened state. Little more than a corpse. I needed life energy and my divine father provided." She paused and added, somewhat defensively "He told me that they were criminals and bandits, that would not be missed."  
  
"Relax, we're all soldiers here." Clint said quickly when Steve frowned. "We've all done things we're not proud of." He hesitated. "That's not going to need to be a regular thing, is it?" He asked quickly. "Sucking the life out of people? Cause if it is, that might be a little awkward." Ahmanet shook her head curtly.  
  
"No. I have regained my strength and regenerated in full. Any future injuries can be dealt with in a more...standard manner." She then cocked her head once more. "You have come to bring me to the new dwelling place my divine father spoke of, yes?" Natasha nodded and Ahmanet frowned. "I was under the impression that the god known as Thor would be retrieving me." She said bluntly, her chin tilting up in challenge.  
  
"Yes, well, we're friends of Thor's..." Steve began.  
  
"I know who you are." Ahmanet said, cutting him off. "My divine father gave me images to go along with the facts he delivered. I was not asking for your identities, I was asking where this Thor is."  
  
"Getting his son." Natasha said flatly. Ahmanet blinked, startled.  
  
"Oh." She said softly. "I...familial loyalty is a good thing." She finally said. "Very well. Shall we go?" Natasha nodded, then turned.  
  
"See you next time Agent 10." She said over her shoulder, a only vaguely detectable edge to her voice.  
  
"She is coming with us." Ahmanet told them. It was not a question, but a statement delivered by a member of royalty. "I will require a tutor and aide. I have chosen her." Natasha paused. Before anyone else could say anything, Lorraine spoke up, her voice wry.  
  
"Liaison to a demigod? I'm fairly certain I can spin that as a positive to my superiors." She looked down at Ahmanet. "However, rules are rules. By your leave your majesty, I will need to tell those who give me my orders of your wishes." Ahmanet paused, then nodded.  
  
"Very well. But make it clear that I will be most displeased if they do not comply." She said eventually. Lorraine smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She said before turning and heading for the door. "Clint, Captain." She said as she passed, giving each polite nods. "Natasha." This was delivered with a smirking half curtsy.  
  
"Bad blood there?" Steve asked once the blonde had left. Clint sniggered.  
  
"She has more kills than me by one." Natasha muttered petulantly, giving Clint a dirty look. Steve blinked, looking like a deer in headlights, thrown off by the idea that Natasha was capable of getting caught up in a rivalry. Ahmanet cleared her throat impatiently.  
  
"May we leave now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Thank you for still reading this everybody!
> 
> I uhm...I kind of saw Atomic Blonde for my birthday and...let's just say it left a big impression on me. Particularly Charlize Theron's chemistry with Sofia Boutella. So...yeah. Lorraine Broughton is in this now. >_< That's the last crossover element I'll use though, I promise. This plot is going to be busy enough without me grafting a *sixth* universe into it.
> 
> And as for where Petunia and Dudley were when Thor and company went to retrieve Harry? I don't know, running errands or something.
> 
> ...look, I'm sorry, I tried to figure out a way to work them in but it never felt right! They just felt extraneous, particularly Dudley. Maybe they'll pop up later, maybe not. I confess that having a confrontation with the Dursleys wasn't a large priority of mine. The meat of the story is going to be the interactions of our three young gods (young so far as gods go) and the ramifications of their existence becoming public. There's a thousand and one stories out there where those who care about Harry chew out the Dursleys or punish them (Arthur Weasley confronting them in the sadly abandoned 'A Little Light Reading' is one of my favorites) and I wasn't eager to retread such old ground. Maybe I'll come back and edit in Petunia. Maybe I'll even show Thor saying more than a paragraph of dialogue to them. Who knows?
> 
> ...sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Thank you for reading everybody! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Now, a few things never to be addressed. Firstly, the timeline. This story begins after Avengers 1, but before Age of Ultron. All the MCU movies that took place before Avengers 1 are canon in this universe. However, I am writing Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 out, as I believe that the Mandarin, and Malekith deserve better. Christopher Eccleston and Ben Kingsley do too for that matter. Also I just really dislike Iron Man 3. That being said, Ant Man still happens, more or less in the same way, and the facts of Winter Soldier (particularly the fact that HYDRA is hiding in SHIELD) are still the same, though the events will differ. I have not decided how much of the DCEU will be imported. Wonder Woman will obviously be. Man of Steel and Batman V Superman will not. Still on the fence about Suicide Squad. How much of Universal's Dark Universe past the Mummy(2017) will be used is  up in the air, just depending on how much I like those movies.
> 
> Also, unlike in the MCU Thor and the other denizens of Asgard *are* supernatural beings through and through, like they are in the comics. Partly because I like it better, and partly because that was the nature of the gods in Wonder Woman and presumably the Dark Universe, and it didn't seem right to have the Greek and Egyptian gods be gods but the Asgardians be advanced aliens.
> 
> Now, onto certain issues with the story. Why does Set speak of Zeus as though he were still alive? Simply put, Set was banished a few thousand years before the Greek gods were killed and just doesn't know that Zeus is dead. Yes, Odin thinks that Peter Pettigrew is dead. Even Odin and Heimdall miss things. Moreover, they were not watching the actions of the Marauders, sans James, very closely as their only real interest was in making sure Harry didn't die. As for why they didn't intervene on that Halloween night? Thor and Loki were off having adventures and Heimdall was more focused on them since Harry *should* have been perfectly safe. Why didn't Thor ask why Sirius is in prison? He's a little preoccupied at the moment, and his main concern is Harry. Also, we were rather getting bogged down in exposition and, frankly, if you're reading this story the backstory probably wasn't news to you. Rest assured that the issue of Sirius and Peter will be resolved in time.


End file.
